Internal combustion engines compress and ignite a fuel and an air mixture in a cylinder to produce power. Any imbalance in the air/fuel mixture may produce unwanted emissions in exhaust gases exiting the cylinders. An oxygen concentration sensor may measure oxygen concentration levels in the exhaust gas. By measuring the oxygen concentration in the exhaust gas, the air/fuel mixture may be adjusted to improve efficiency and reduce unwanted emissions.